


Taking things for granted...

by Spookyfish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder Recovery, Post Episode: s07e18 Brand X, Spoiler: S7E18 Brand X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyfish/pseuds/Spookyfish
Summary: Picks up at the end of Brand X. I always felt that it was a bit of a disappointing end to the episode, going from near death to back at work in 2 weeks. This story picks up from Scully realising what Mulder needed, and the following recovery back to work.Its a work in progress so Chapters will be added in due course.It's my first fanfiction since 2001, picked them up again after Season 11, and been inspired particularly by Vickie Moseley and Susan Proto (her Abah series, I love as its a long term Mulder Recovery fic).





	1. Chapter 1

Following Scully’s realisation that nicotine could be the answer to Mulder’s illness. The injection went in and they waited…

Scully stood looking at Mulder’s monitors as the nicotine battled the bugs in his body …. They alarmed but in the end he made it through the initial high dose to kill off eggs and larvae. Some of the bugs had spilled out of his mouth once they had taken the ventilator out to expedite them before dying on the floor around them. 

Scully instinctively stroked his forehead and hair as if to calm him, despite him still being unaware of her presence. 

The chaos of the nicotine dose passed, Mulder was keeping his O2 levels in the low end of acceptable with the oxygen mask. The number of staff had reduced to just a nurse taking observations to join Scully in the room. He would need more deep suction to draw out the new bugs and associated mucus to start the next part to recovery.  
That evening Mulder was back in the operating theatre, the deep suction that had aided him previously being performed once more. Scully cringed at the raw redness to his lung tissue as it showed up on the screen, she also knew she would have to battle with Mulder to stop him taking things too quickly to get back to work. But at least they would leave North Carolina together and he would make it back to work, her gamble had worked. 

Scully sat at his bedside until he came round from the anaesthetic, with everything that had gone on before, he was still rather out of it but open his eyes and made a hoarse croak before Scully put her finger on his lips to say ‘don’t talk’ to him. His eyes rolled in reply and the eyelids closed back down again. His body needed the rest to recover, despite his mind wanting information, Scully was relieved that his body had won the battle as sleep, for once, came easily to him.  
Scully crept out for a coffee so she could keep going, be there when Mulder woke up, watching him breathe helped relax her after too long being on edge. He looked peaceful for the first time in days, which calmed her.

Scully woke with a startled jump, she had rested her head on the edge of Mulder’s bed and it seems the brief close of eyes had led to sleep, her body had also told her she had been on the go for too long to join Mulder’s. She looked up, saw Skinner at the door, that must have been what caused her to stir. She slipped out and updated him on the progress so far, watching for Mulder waking up all the time they spoke. Skinner updated her on Daryl Weaver’s condition, he would live and that would help on the case against Morley Tobacco. 

She returned into the room and took up her seat at the bedside, holding Mulder’s hand once Skinner had walked away. She held it up to her face and kissed the back of his hand before holding it against her cheek, for the first time in days the tips of his fingers were pink and warm. There was movement in the fingers trying to work out why his hand was in this position, followed by the slow opening of his eyes to follow up the exploration.  
“Hello there sleepyhead, feeling better?”  
Mulder swallowed to talk, wincing in the act as he was reminded on the soreness of throat. He just nodded in reply given the discomfort. Scully picked up a cup of ice chips, let him remove the O2 mask and gave Mulder some to sooth his mouth and throat. 

Scully explained what had happened and that he would be under the respiratory care team for while as he recovered and they built his lung function back up. Mulder took it in, and mouthed the word thanks to her, not willing to try his vocal cords just yet after the painful swallow. 

The nurse came into the room to check on Mulder’s O2 levels and IV, he was maintaining good levels of O2 now with the high flow mask, they would work on reducing his reliance on these high levels towards release from hospital and heading back to DC. She informed Mulder that now he was awake and his O2 levels were being maintained well that the respiratory physio would be along to assess him for where his recovery was starting from. 

Sure enough the physio arrived 30minutes later, she introduced herself as Kim and produced a variety of plastic contraptions no doubt to torment him with. She got him to lean forward as she pressed the stethoscope against his chest to listen to the wheezes and crackles his breathing was currently creating. She had images from the last deep suction visit, to know the condition of his windpipe and lungs for the rehabilitation. She explained the exercises and medication he would need to do to improve his lung capacity and condition. He sighed in a resigned manner, knowing he had little choice but to get on and do this to get out. She got him on the incentive spirometer, to check his inhalation, he struggled to get the basic one ball version even midway, his peak flow reading confirmed the poor state his lungs were in, since when had just breathing been so exhausting? The respiratory nurse had joined them and worked with Mulder to start the bronchodilator medicine to calm down his lung tissue, she had warned him that he would be on these for a good while and that he wouldn’t be running any time soon. Scully saw the puppy dog eyes coming on as he was informed of this information, indeed it was going to be a battle. 

Peace returned to Mulder’s room, Scully took his hand and smiled, he smiled back reminded how her smile brightened his gloomy days so well.  
“We’ll get you out of here and back to DC before you know it, while you won’t be running marathons anytime soon you’ll be back in that basement before you know it.  
Slowly but surely he’d got the ball up the spirometer tube and had progressed onto the harder 3 ball version, the physio had soon clocked that Mulder would push himself and compete with himself to get better each time, which worked for her as well. He was down to the nasal canula before too long, managing a walk to the bathroom and back without O2 not too much later. The nurse had worked with Mulder on the medications side so he could self medicate which would signal that he would be able to leave North Carolina for home. The plastic toys as Mulder had called them would also be a feature so the physio in DC could monitor his continued improvement towards sign off for work and the get back to field agent status.


	2. Back to DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gets sprung from Hospital …

Finally Scully was able to finally spring Mulder from Ashefield Medical Centre, much to his relief. Much to Mulder’s annoyance for being seen as different, Scully had arranged assistance at the airport for their flight home. A wheezy walk back from a shop that hadn’t seemed far to Mulder for a wander reminded him that he was reliant on inhalers like a poorly controlled asthmatic and meant he was secretly thankful that Scully had thought ahead for the assistance. He wouldn’t say he couldn’t cope and she wouldn’t remind him. Scully saw the return leg of the wander and saw that she had made the right call on the assistance even if Mulder had fought it to start with, she smiled to herself on how she knew her partner so well these days. The arsenal of Mulder’s medications stowed at their feet, Scully had an apprehensive take off, this would be one flight she would be relieved to walk off. Mulder was still getting exhausted easily given that he was only a bit above breathing taking all his energy so slept peacefully for the majority of the flight. Scully meanwhile thought about how she would best contain Mulder for a period of desk duty without wanting to throttle him… they would go to the ends of the earth for each other, but trying to contain Mulder tested most people. 

The plane started its descent into National Airport, Scully was relieved it was a gentle run in this time. The pitching and change of pressure woke Mulder, he looked at Scully and smiled, how did he luck out with such a good partner? She had already told him that tonight they would be heading to her apartment where she could keep an eye on him, besides he still was very much recovering from major illness, despite his denial. Plane now at the gate, she allowed most of the plane to leave before standing to get her carry on to join Mulder’s bag. Mulder had tried to take the bag off Scully before a coughing fit from the effort stopped him in his tracks. Wheezing followed closely, next thing he knew an inhaler was being pushed into his hand and a stern looking Scully staring at him.   
“Use it, you need it, it will help you breathe more easily” She was being direct at him.  
Mulder tried to reply but all his effort was on just breathing, she was right. He did the inhaler as he’d been shown in the hospital, the relief it brought came quickly. A second puff and he was back to normal, well normal for him currently. He got up and followed Scully slowly along the now empty plane aisle and out to the airbridge. Stood at the end there was a smiling airport employee with a buggy to take them through the terminal. Mulder was currently in no mood to have people make him cheery, having just been reminded about how weak and reliant he was on others at the moment. Scully saw the signs of this storm cloud over Mulder and dealt with the employee as he just sat there taking as deep breathes as he could and trying to relax. 

Scully got Mulder in and sat down on the sofa before ferrying their luggage into the apartment, Mulder got up and took his carry on into the spare room. It took far too much effort than it should. He stood there leaning on a nearby chair, getting his breathing back under control. The breathing exercises were helping but it still took stupidly little movement to make him out of breath, it would be ages before he could get out running. Scully came in with the rest of his stuff from the trip, finding him now sat on the bed, concentrating on his breathing. She sat next to him and gave him a hug, he rested his head on her shoulder. He was currently feeling rather sorry for himself, being so reliant on her, it had been a rough year so far healthwise, but she had been there to pick up the pieces and put him back together.   
“You feel rough?” She said stroking his hair  
“Been better, are you sure you’re OK with me staying?”  
“Mulder, I’d prefer to be able to keep an eye on you, your lungs are still raw and inflamed from the treatments you needed. I’d rather you be here where I can help you, if needed than you have to try and get to a phone and speak should you have breathing difficulties.”  
“I’m getting better, they let me out of hospital, so they can’t be expecting to make a return visit anytime soon…”  
“You may be out, but that’s partly because I said I would monitor you and ensure you don’t over do things. Did you not notice that half your carry on was filled with various drugs and items to help you with basic need for life of breathing?”  
“Yes Dr Scully” he replied, with his lower lip pouting out with the puppy dog eyes.   
“I’ll put some dinner on, OK with swallowing some Mac n Cheese?”   
“Yep” Sighed Mulder, a wheeze creeping out with it, along with a painful swallow after overdoing things with the conversation. His voice was still barely more than a croaky whisper at the moment, any volume or length of conversation meant an audible wheezing period followed.  
Slowly Mulder joined Scully in the kitchen, he sat at the kitchen table as she busied herself making dinner.   
“Mulder do you want some water to drink?” She knew he would need some soothing to his throat after the conversation and in preparation for any dinner conversation. He just nodded in reply, yep he was entering a ‘I hate being ill’ state and she needed to pull him back so he didn’t do anything stupid.   
Water in hand, he did some painful swallows to try and relieve what felt like were pins poking every inch of his throat. He really didn’t do being ill well… and this one was no quick fix.   
Thank goodness Scully was a good cook so the Mac ‘n’ Cheese slipped down his throat with ease, she had tried to get him to eat some salad with it to be healthy but didn’t push when he barely touched that part of the meal. The meal finished with what seemed to be his dessert of choice for now, ice cream… all be it far better quality and tasting ice cream than at the hospital. It eased down the throat and soothed as it went. 

He got up and took his plate and glass to the sink in an attempt to help after the work Scully had put in since they had got back. The speed he went at to not over do things made an 80 year old seem speedy, he wanted to wash up as he wouldn’t have to move too much and hoped he could at least manage that small task. He started to fill the washing up bowl, ready to undertake the task. Scully stood by, she wasn’t going to stop Mulder in an act of domesticity … having seen his flat he obviously wasn’t feeling himself to be volunteering to wash up, but at the same time she knew he wanted to repay the support she was giving him on his recovery. He managed to complete the task, aided by Scully scurrying around to gather items and put them away so Mulder didn’t exhaust himself. She swore she saw a little Mulder grin as he walked from the kitchen to the living room, a simple act to bring them back on the equal footing they usually operated at.   
While the evening was still young, it had been a busy day for Mulder and he was starting to tire, so Scully got the ‘toys’ for him to do the respiratory therapy exercises, so he could just collapse into bed and get some more rest. She would catch up on work as he settled and slept before heading to bed and catch up on some of the missed sleep from his hospital stay.


	3. Appreciate what you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to appreciate....

Next morning Scully opened the window to a lovely sunny day, the weather always brightened their mood so she decided they would head out and get some fresh air into Mulder’s lungs and get our the apartment before cabin fever hit them after too many days in the hospital.

She wandered into the kitchen put the coffee on, hoping it might rouse Mulder from his slumber, she had risen later than usual so hopefully his lack of appearance yet meant he had got in a good few hours of sleep. The tactic worked and 5 minutes later she heard Mulder in the living room. She looked out of the kitchen to see him walking over to the bathroom, he looked so young and innocent with his bedhead hair dressed in a t shirt and boxers. She smiled and hugged the coffee mug, she would make sure that she would look after him, even if he didn’t think he deserved someone to look out his emotional needs. He had called her his touchstone, his constant, the person who made him whole, she would work on making him realise he was a whole person.   
He walked into the kitchen and Scully offered him a coffee, which had cooled off a bit so at a reasonable drinking temperature for him. He leant on kitchen table and took in the aroma, and then drank the first decent coffee in ages. Scully made him eat breakfast, she knew left to his own devices he would not eat unless it was put in front of him and he was made to eat it, it was like when he was profiling or in the midst of a case. 

Respiratory exercises done for the morning, they headed out from the apartment together. The day was turning out to be a lovely sunny day, so Scully drove them to some Maryland Parkland to enjoy the sun and wind on their faces, sounds of the trees rustling and for Mulder to get some fresh air away from the DC traffic. They parked up and headed off to the short woodland trail which led to a lovely meadow glade of wild flowers. Scully took his arm aware he may need support to reach the meadow. She had made him pick up the inhalers and put them in his coat pockets when they left the apartment, reminding him that this would need to be the routine for while. Scully tried to set a slow pace so that Mulder would make it there and not overdo things on the way. 

Mulder took as deep a breath as his body would currently allow, closed his eyes to take in the sun on his face and the rustle of the trees in the breeze … and paused. It was a moment to take in that he was alive, vertical and with Scully right now. There had been a point in the hospital where it looked like he wouldn’t get there. He smiled, looked at Scully “Well let head for this lunch spot you’ve chosen us to dust out cobwebs to”. They continued along the trail, seeing a couple of squirrels running across the trail and up a tree in the hunt for food. With Mulder’s slow pace they were actually taking in the woodland area more than usual. Halfway through Mulder needed to take a break on a large log, his wheezing had grown as he’d tried to push on, Scully had made them stop and sat him down on the log, made him use his inhaler to relieve his breathing. It had helped the growing wheezing and reducing ease for breathing. They had barely walked any distance on the trail, he was feeling defeated right now that he’d already had to stop. Scully sat down next to him, as he concentrated on getting his breathing under control to be able to start once more. She put her arm around him for a hug and drew him closer, Mulder moved his head to Scully’s shoulder. It seemed she had already picked up he was feeling low with the fact that his body didn’t want to play. 

Finally they arrived at the meadow, the flowers were out, Scully set her rucksack down on one of the picnic benches closer to the end of the trail. Mulder sat down and put his head in his hands as he recovered from the walk. In… Out… In… Out… darn beetles, why did they have to make breathing such an effort. Scully put a gentle hand on his back “Mulder are you OK?” she knew the answer before he replied, but the reply would prompt her next action. He replied with a gasped “Just catching my breath” in his current husky whisper, Scully knew he was trying to avoid the relieving drugs once again, “Mulder use the inhaler if you can’t talk to me normally, it’s a sign you need it”. He dug his hand into the coat pocket and duly took in the drugs, struggling to hold his breath long enough for them to do their magic.   
Breathing recovered he took in the view, the meadow looked so dreamy with the softness of the flowers amongst the long grasses. He got up to slowly wander to the edge of the flowered area and brushed his hands through them. He stood there a took in the view once more, they were still close to home but this field had transported them to the countryside as a little hidden gem. It was good to escape the hospital, take in the fresh air and actually feel a breeze on his face for the first time in it seemed weeks. He would get back to the office before too long, eager to delve back into the files. Hopefully he would recover quickly and be back travelling once more into the field. 

Mulder wandered back to Scully at the picnic bench with a smile on his face, she replied back with a smile when she looked up from unpacking the bag. By the time he had returned and sat down there was an array of food laid out for lunch, all Mulder throat friendly. Mulder went for the pasta salad first, Scully had been kind to him with his beloved iced tea to drink. She was pleased to see that his appetite was starting to return as he ate a decent amount of lunch. They sat and took in the sunshine and watched others using the meadow. It was nice to just relax and watch the world go by, something they never seemed to get the chance to do. Scully sat and thought, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had the chance, maybe she needed to make time. Refreshed and cabin fever gone, and Mulder stifling a yawn it was time to head back.   
“Time to head back before we get stuck in rush hour traffic”, Mulder replied with a nod in agreement, he was learning not to strain his throat in the hope it would calm down sooner. 

A slow wander with Scully setting a Mulder friendly pace back to the car they were home before too long, but that didn’t stop Mulder dropping off to sleep by the time Scully had reached the main road. She roused him once the car was stopped, guided him into his bedroom for a sleep before dinner. She would take the opportunity to catch up on work as she would be accompanying Mulder to is appointment at Georgetown Medical Centre for a follow up now they were back in DC, before heading into the office herself. It would be hard to leave Mulder to his own devices, but needs must.


	4. Light at the end of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now caught up on the posting so there will be gaps as I finish off the writing. Let me have your comments, as it may steer the journey the story takes...
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new day, another part of Georgetown Medical Centre to visit to add to the list of previous encounters. Mulder was apprehensive, it felt he was making some progress but all too slow for his impatient temperament when it came to being ill. 

Respiratory exercises done with some positive encouragement from Scully that he had made progress since leaving North Carolina. Breakfast done before they headed off to face the battery of tests to see where Mulder since leaving hospital and what the next stage of recovery would involve. He was particularly apprehensive on how long it would take to get back to work, let alone back to normal. 

They walked through the doors of Georgetown Medical, bag of toys and medications in hand for the appointment. Mulder was in twitchy child mode, struggling to sit still as they waited for the doctor. Finally called, only 10minutes late much to the relief of Scully. Mulder’s medical notes from Ashefield had been shared with Georgetown so they were aware of what he had gone through to get here. The doctor reminded herself of the actions taken and then looked at Mulder, he meanwhile was trying not to hold his breath in anticipation. 

“Good Morning Mr Mulder, looks like you’ve been through quite a journey to get here. I see Dr Scully is with you so can no doubt help if we have any queries on some of your treatment in North Carolina. So how do you feel this morning?”  
Mulder swallowed still with a soreness to his throat and croaked out his whispered reply. “The throat is still sore, wish I could be back to normal speed”.  
“Well let’s see where you are compared to when you were released from hospital and take it from there”. The doctor then started a number of tests starting with his peak flow, which was an improvement on the hospital scores to see how his lung capacity and function were current. Scully helped by covering the exercises Mulder had been given by the physio to complete what he had been doing since he left hospital. 

Finally on the barrage of tests was a chest x-ray to check his lungs were clear and there had been no further infestation with the tobacco beetles in his lung tissue, followed by a Laryngoscopy assess the level of inflammation in his throat. 

Results were back promptly and they were back with the doctor.  
“So what’s the damage?” Whispered Mulder, Scully now used to his husky whisper.  
“The throat is still inflamed and on the raw side which confirms your sore throat. But the x ray shows you’re still bug free and looks like your lungs are continuing to clear, so breathing should get easier as you get lung capacity back. So as long as you keep taking the antibiotics to keep any pneumonia at bay, keep up with the lung exerciser to help get that capacity back up and loosen the phlegm and mucus along the way. You’re doing everything you can but listen to your body and you’ll find it will show you that you’re getting better.” Replied the doctor.  
“So all good news then” prompted Scully, trying to stop Mulder from getting down about having to wait for his body to catch up with his mind.  
“Yes, given how ill he was over a week ago, he’s made really good progress. You can take gentle walks but nothing too strenuous yet, but let your body tell you how much it can cope with.” The doctor added.  
“How soon until I can go back to work?” asked Mulder, Scully knew with her back in the office it wouldn’t be too long until he would be begging for her to take him in too.  
“Well, I’ll sign you over to the respiratory clinic for your weekly check ups for progress and any changes to medication. I think if next week’s check up shows the same sort of progress as you have this week, then we can sign you back for phased return onto desk duty then. We’ll use the weekly checks to decide when we can sign you back for any field duty.” The doctor looked at Scully as well as Mulder when making this proposal which Scully responded with reassuring nods that she would continue to keep and eye on him.  
“I can cope with that I think” replied Mulder, accepting he wasn’t likely to be able to return any sooner between the doctor and Scully. He was also getting restless, one of the side effects from the huge nicotine dose that had turned his predicament around, he was still on some high dose nicotine patches to bring him down from the initial dose with reduced side effects.  
“Just don’t over do things in your eagerness to get back to work. Better to go at the right pace and stay on the path than rush ahead and end up putting yourself back”  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t over do things” Replied Scully, smiling at the Doctor.  
“Well you’re free to go, then”

With that Mulder and Scully left the Doctor’s room and headed off, Scully dropping Mulder off at her place on the way into the Hoover Building.


	5. A Caged Bird

Mulder paced up and down the living room on his return to Scully’s apartment, he needed to get out. He needed to be in control of his life again. 

He picked up Scully’s spare keys from the pot in the kitchen and headed out… it felt good to be outside and not being watched. Now where did he want to go? He walked down the street, the sun hitting the pavement, a warm glow in the air it was night to just be out choosing when and where he was going after being cooped up for nearly 2 weeks. 

He walked at what seemed to be his standard slow pace for a few minutes, trying to pace himself so not to cause any issues. He made it to the end of the road, a major achievement it felt after rattling with drugs to do the most basic things of the last couple of weeks. He was breathing heavily, but he’d got to the end of the road. He leant on the nearby wall to catch his breath, the heavier traffic seemed to make catching his breath a harder task than previously. One of Scully’s neighbours passed by him a few minutes later, heading for the shop that Mulder had been aiming for if only to buy some snacks to annoy Scully’s aim of a healthy diet for him. She waved at him, but Mulder barely raised his hand, still trying to get his breathing smooth and even as the respiratory physio had been training him to do. His throat was still tickling, the passing traffic no doubt not helping. Maybe it was time for him to use the inhaler that Scully it seemed to keep telling him to use. 

He then realised that as it was such a nice day he’d only put on his thick hoodie rather than his coat, wallet in one jeans pocket, Scully’s keys in the other …. It wasn’t with him… darn… he needed to stay calm… not get his breathing into a panicked state. Scully would be giving him a telling off if she found out, he needed to get back home and not into the back of an ambulance. 

‘In… out… in … out’ he was saying his head in the way Scully had said so many times when he’d been in a panic in the past. He was trying so to concentrate on his breathing that he’s not noticed Scully’s neighbour return past and come up to him. She put her hand on his arm.   
“Are you OK?” she asked  
In... Out… In… Out… Mulder admitted defeat and shook his head.   
“I heard your breathing from the footpath and saw that you’d not moved so was concerned” she commented.   
“I’ve seen you drop off Miss Scully before and noticed that you’ve been at her apartment a few times in the last few days. Are you staying there?”  
Mulder nodded an affirmative yes, still trying to get his breathing sorted.   
“Do you have an inhaler?” she asked, Mulder nodded yes and gasped out “Not with me”  
“Oh” paused the neighbour. “Do we need to head back there”.   
Mulder nodded vigorously with a gasped “Yes”. 

She took his arm and started to guide him back to the apartment. It was a slow trip as she tried to keep Mulder’s breathing at the same level as when she had first spoken to him.   
Mrs Mulhern as she had introduced herself as she chatted away to Mulder on the walk back, was a retired teacher that had been Scully’s neighbour for a few years now. She said she tried to look out for Scully as she knew she lived alone and had seen the police & FBI at her apartment a few times now. Mulder was pleased to hear that Scully had someone looking out for her when he wasn’t there.   
Finally they were at the front door, Mulder’s breathing was still audible with some wheezing sounds. Mulder took the keys from his pocket, slightly fumbling as he tried to find the right one on the keyring. Mrs Mulhern had her front door key in hand and let them in before taking the keys from Mulder’s hand to get them into Scully’s apartment. 

In a similar no nonsense way she had got Mulder back to apartment, she sat him down on the sofa, looked at him and asked where his inhaler was.   
Mulder pointed to the coat stand by the front door “Black coat”  
Mrs Mulhern went over and picked up the man’s black coat hanging on it, bringing it over to Mulder.   
He quickly put his hand in the pocket, grabbing the inhaler. Lips formed the seal around the end and Mulder tried to take in in the drugs, not sure how well they had got to his inflamed throat and lungs.   
He leaned back on the sofa, trying to give his diaphragm space to breathe.   
Second dose of inhaler went in better and seemed to finally relieve the symptoms. Slowly the breathing became less wheezy, going after the third dose of reliever inhaler drugs.   
Mrs Mulhern stood there watching Mulder get his breathing under control. She had wondered whether it would have been wiser to call an ambulance given how long it took to get Mulder’s breathing under control, so was relieved once the wheezing had gone and he had started to smile rather than grimace. 

Mulder then realised that Mrs Mulhern was still there, hovering. She looked concerned but also a little embarrassed at being stood in her neighbour’s apartment without being invited by Scully.   
“Are you sure you are OK now? Can I get you anything?” She asked.   
“I’m OK now, thanks for your help”  
“That’s fine, I couldn’t walk by with you there. You look after yourself.” She replied.   
“I will” reassured Mulder.   
“Well I’ll head up to my apartment, I’m in number 45 if you need anything while you’re here”  
“Thanks” replied Mulder as Mrs Mulhern left Scully’s apartment. 

Mulder leant back on the sofa once more, relieved that this little incident had passed. He knew that Scully would want to know about this incident and hoped Mrs Mulhern would not tell on him. He would just not tell Scully of his escape … and lesson learnt, he wouldn’t leave the apartment without his current blue plastic friend and its lovely relieving drugs. 

He also hoped this wouldn’t set back his return to work, he felt like a caged bird at the moment. He needed to spread his wings and get back home and back to work. He decided he would be a good boy to Scully when she got home in the aim that she would let him go back to his apartment tomorrow, at least there he would have his couch and movies to keep him entertained. The plan for his return to work needed to go into action.


	6. Opening the wings to fly

After the afternoon’s antics, Mulder laid down on the couch and put ESPN on to catch up on some Basketball coverage. Before too long he was asleep infront of the tv…. 

Scully came back from work and found Mulder still asleep on the couch, he had that innocent little boy look about him again. She smiled and grabbed the blanket on the chair and laid it ontop of him, and moved to the kitchen to sort out dinner, leaving the tv on in case the lack of white noise roused Mulder even though coverage had moved to soccer. 

Scully prepared the chicken and vegetables to go in the sauce for dinner tonight along with some rice. It wasn’t anything flash, but she was thinking about options that would ease the healing on Mulder’s throat and be easy to swallow. She’d also got some toffee swirl ice cream to feed Mulder’s current ice cream addiction for dessert. 

One of the kitchen doors closed a bit more noisily than Scully expected and it woke Mulder. He wasn’t aware that was reason he woke from his slumber but he was puzzled about the blanket covering him that he’s not placed there. A drooled on hand told him he’d passed out with tiredness, that wouldn’t help him getting back to work. He heard noises in the kitchen and realised the blanket had probably come courtesy of Scully and she was making dinner, so he’d been asleep for a good couple of hours on the couch. He swung his legs onto the floor and pushed his body upright, it ached, reminding him he’d fallen asleep on the couch. 

Mulder padded into the kitchen, unaware his hair was doing its bedhead style. Scully smiled as Mulder continued to fully come to and take an interest in the food she was preparing.   
“Good sleep?” She asked  
“Obviously more tired than I realised, I just laid down to watch the basketball and seem to have fallen asleep, remember the highlights of the Knicks match and the start of the Chicago Bulls one, but after that nothing”  
“ Your body is trying to repair itself, it takes a lot of your energy at the moment. Hence your body seems to have done a time out on you. That’s why your on sick leave, you body just can’t quite cope with full speed life at the moment”.   
“It’s not even doing walking pace, let alone full speed” Mulder tried to reply in sarcastic tone.   
“Come here Mulder” replied Scully, her arms open wide to give him a hug.   
He walked into the arms and she enclosed them around him and rested her head on his chest, with him then placing his head on hers, their two bodies complimenting each other.   
Being this close she could also hear the heaving of his chest, the mucus and phlegm present in his chest making its presence known. She wanted to keep him close and comfort him. She also knew she was lucky to keep him in her apartment this long. 

Scully removed herself from the hold and sorted out their dinner as the rice was cooked.   
“Sit down Mulder, I just need to drain the rice and we’ll be done.”  
Mulder sat down, propping his head on an arm still in a slightly drowsy state. Maybe the issues with his breathing this afternoon had taken more out of him than he first realised. He wasn’t going to volunteer the information to Scully and hoped that that Mrs Mulhern would keep quiet.   
Scully placed the plate in front of Mulder and noticed the rather glassy eyed look about him.   
“You OK?” she said placing the back of her hand of his cheek to check for initial signs of a fever. Warm from some time under a blanket but not concerningly warm.   
“Just not woken up properly yet” he replied.   
She wasn’t convinced but let it lie and sat down to eat her own dinner.   
Mulder didn’t make it through the whole meal, but made a good enough dent for Scully not to push him to eat more. Head once more propped up by his hand, he was obviously ready for bed already.   
“Sleepyhead, time for evening physio then you can head for for bed” she teased him. 

Having been aware of his test results from earlier in the day at the hospital, she was a little concerned that some of the results were worse rather than better, but put that down to a tired Mulder. Exercises done and the physio loosening some more of the phlegm from his chest she was happy for him to crawl back into bed for the night.   
She needed to worry from a distance, so let him get ready for bed but came and made sure he was tucked up in bed and had all he needed to hand. She kissed him on the forehead and he smiled in reply.   
“Thanks Scully” he answered to her affection  
“That’s fine, you need someone to look out for you at the moment.”  
“But you need your life back. Maybe I should head back to my apartment?” he raised, Scully realised he felt he was imposing on someone when he should be looking after himself.   
“Really, Mulder its fine you staying here, we’ll talk about you heading home in the morning” She reassured him, before leaving the room and letting sleep take him once more


	7. Flying Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder shows Scully he's ready to head home

Mulder woke up, sat up with now usual bout of coughing and associated icky phlegm moment. At least it showed his lungs were clearing up. He sat there letting his breathing get back to normal after the coughing session, before getting up from the bed. Oh to be able to do more than one thing at a time! 

He got up, headed to the bathroom where the steam of the shower helped loosen more of the gunk from his chest, he felt like a snotty, phlegmy mess but maybe it was the turn he needed on getting better. No wonder he’s been struggling to breathe with all that gunk inside him. He had taken the act of breathing for granted until now, but the slow pace had meant he’d had time to appreciate the little things in life a bit more rather than rushing by.   
Dressed and feeling human again, he walked into the kitchen to see Scully in her workwear ready to head into the office. He sighed knowing she wouldn’t let him join her in the office.   
“Do you want any orange juice before I put it away?” asked Scully  
“Yes, that would be good. I was thinking I should try to make dinner for us tonight to give me something to do today” He replied, his plan needed to show Scully that he was well enough to look after himself so could be trusted to return back to his apartment. She had been taking her duty to keep an eye on him for early hospital release very seriously so he need to give her proof.   
“Hmm” was Scully’s only reply, Mulder hoped it was a good hmm not a ‘Are you sure it will be edible’ hmm.   
“I was thinking of meatball and spaghetti, so can’t go too wrong” he replied quickly to reassure Scully she would get fed and it would feature some vegetables.  
“Alright then, do you need me to pick up anything? There are some tinned to tomatoes in the cupboard along with the spaghetti in the jar, I don’t have any ground beef for the meatballs” she replied.   
“That’s OK I’ll go out and get what I need from the supermarket on the main road. It will be good to get outside and have a walk to get improvement for next week’s clinic check up” He replied in an assured tone.   
“I’ll call you when I leave the office, so you know when to expect me, let me know if you need anything on the way back”.   
“That’s fine, I’ll be OK here all day” Mulder said to reassure her once more. 

With that Scully left for work and Mulder was back alone in her apartment once more. He was now used to being here both with or without Scully in her apartment, but it still didn’t feel quite right, he wanted to be back at his apartment. Hopefully tonight’s meal would show he was fine for that to happen, also to show he was ready for work again on the next check up. 

Mulder went through the motions of his respiratory physio exercises, noting the readings in the record book for the clinic. They were improved on yesterday and he would see how they went this afternoon after his walk for the dinner supplies. Oh to be able to run again… 

He raided Scully’s kitchen for the dinner supplies, finding the tinned tomatoes, some stock cubes and the dried herbs for the sauce. He looked in the fridge and found a zucchini to put in the sauce along some onion, Scully wouldn’t be teasing him about the lack of vegetables in his diet tonight. Shopping list sorted for the supermarket he would head out. 

This time he made sure that his inhaler was in his jacket pocket, wallet in the other, picking up Scully’s keys and a couple of her shopping bags to bring the shopping back in. He set out for the walk to the end of road, taking it at a steady pace, he had plenty of time as this was the highlight of the day. He reached the supermarket in one piece and felt a lot better than he had on yesterday’s walk, a small victory in his recovery. He got a trolley so not to over do things trying to carry a full basket around the supermarket, the walk back was likely to need some stops in his mind. 

The rest of the ingredients purchased, along with some sunflower seeds and other Mulder snack food purchased along with some flowers for the table as a thank you for Scully, he packed them between the shopping bags. He put a bag on each shoulder they weren’t heavy for Mulder when fit, but knew that they would feel really heavy by the end of the walk home due to his current state. He was planning to stop a couple times on the way back to pace himself. The walk started… it was such a slow pace but he had some earphones to listen to music as he went, hoping that he would be distracted by the music so not to notice how long it took him to get back to Scully’s apartment. He progressed well, stop one on the bench by a bus stop was welcomed. His breathing was starting to get a bit ragged, but load taken off him and on the bench, a pause to get it back under control without need for the inhaler was a win. 

Plodding on he made it back to the apartment, bags put on the kitchen table and items in the fridge as needed. He made lunch and sat down to read the latest issue of The Lone Gunman. The apartment seemed so quiet and empty with Scully in and during the middle of the day. He felt the longing of wanting to be back with Scully in their basement office. 

Lunch items washed and put away, he set about making the meatballs ready for dinner, it was a recipe he’d learnt as a kid but rarely made when cooking for one. He wanted to impress Scully that he could cook, she thought of him as the eternal bachelor with the diet of burgers and pizza to match. He knew he should really look after himself better, but at the same time didn’t care whether he lived until retirement. He had even got enough to allow a portion to go into Scully’s freezer for a quick dinner when he’s kept her in the office longer than he should have. 

Scully called as planned at the end of her working day. Mulder was stood in the kitchen preparing the vegetables for the sauce, the meatballs all ready to be cooked off. Everything was in order, Mulder smiled, all was going well. 

Scully came through the door to the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen and the sounds of Mulder moving round in there. She lent on the door frame having watched him as she approached. He was smiling which made her smile, she had not seen Mulder in a happy mood in a long time.   
“Evening, Dinner nearly ready?” she asked, getting his attention  
“Now you’re home I’ll put the spaghetti on and we’re eat.   
Dinner cooked they sat down and ate together. It felt night to just chat and feel vaguely normal … well Mulder cooking a decent meal felt a little odd.   
As they got towards the end of the meal, Mulder raised the topic he’d wanted to since Scully had got home.   
“Scully, I think I’m well enough to head home. I’ve done this went to the shops and back, hopefully will get signed back to work next week” raised Mulder.  
“Hmm” paused Scully. “I suppose you’ve been fine all today and you need to head back at some point”  
“I’ll be a good boy” he teased with his puppy dog eyes.   
“Alright, I’ll drive you over tomorrow morning, I need to go to Quantico anyway” she agreed.   
“Thanks Scully, it will be nice to be home”  
“Just make sure you sleep in your bed and not on the couch, you need proper sleep to recover”  
“Yes Mum” replied Mulder with a wink. Scully smiled in return, she knew that was Mulder’s way of showing her he appreciated her looking out for him.


	8. Decision Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mulder be heading back to the basement office?

The last few days in his apartment had been so nice after being away from his home comforts for too long. None of the fish had quite managed to die in his absence which was a miracle. 

Yep he’d fallen asleep a couple of times on his beloved couch while attempting to watch TV, but he’d also been a good boy and gone to bed each night in his bed and not just stayed on the couch. He knew Scully was right that he needed to make sure he was getting decent sleep in to help his recovery, even if he didn’t like it. 

He’d done the exercises, so the physio would be pleased. Gone for slow short walks, which were longer than when he was at Scully. He had even managed to stand at the local basketball courts and shoot a few hoops, even if he ended up walking to where the ball had landed. He’d then sat and recovered from that excitement while having to watch the pick up games others were playing but he wanted to join in with. Maybe next time he’d see if he could jog after the ball when he went down to shoot hoops next time before moving onto a game. 

He was due back at Georgetown Memorial today for his check up at the respiratory clinic and hopefully to get signed back to work on phased return. He knew it would be desk bound until he had shown he could pass the physical levels for a field agent, but at least he wouldn’t be kicking about at home any longer. 

Scully was picking him up at 10am for the appointment and accompanying him, he could go on his own but she would just want to know what the doctor would say and he wouldn’t pay attention on the information she would want, so path of least resistance was to have her there in the first place. 

He put the meds and toys in his bag once more, put his coat on and headed out the front of the apartment block to await her no doubt prompt arrival… and yes she was there a few minutes after he got outside.   
“Keeping well still?” She enquired as he got in the car  
“Yes, still going forward. Been outside everyday and even shot some hoops… don’t worry Scully I took it easy and walked after the ball not run” showing he was doing as asked but not being silly.   
“Good, keep it Mulder and we’ll think you’re a proper grown up” she teased back.   
Mulder huffed slightly, but then smiled. Scully knew she had maybe teased him a bit too much but there was an element of truth in it. 

They arrived at the Hospital and headed for the clinic, Mulder trying to stay upbeat. They were called, and so the run of tests started … each test results was better than the previous week. Mulder had noted the results and was pleased, hopefully it would confirm he was on his way back to good health finally. He thought Scully had even smiled in some of the tests due to the progress made. The chest xray was a definite improvement, over half the area of his lungs were now fully clear. 

Based on the results, the physiotherapist had told him to build his exercise up, so longer walks and yes he could shoot hoops and run after the ball, no games… but to stop if he was getting too breathless. Mulder smiled to this agreement. 

At the end of the check up he sat down with the doctor, crossing his fingers the answer to get back to work was a yes. The doctor signed him off to half days of desk duty for the next week, but if he was getting tired, he was to go home. Scully slightly rolled her eyes, knowing that Mulder would not admit he was tired until he fell asleep at his desk, but even then she would rather he sleep where she could keep an eye on him… 

Mulder’s smile glowed all the way out of the hospital. They headed for lunch which was on Mulder this time, it wasn’t anything flash but a Georgetown eatery they both liked and did good food. Mulder tried to talk Scully into letting him back in the office for the afternoon, but she pointed out that the doctor had said to start the next morning, so she wouldn’t drive him there until then. 

He grumped on the way home, but at least he would be back in the basement office tomorrow. Now to work on getting more active to get the field agent status back.


	9. Smell the Basement Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder returns to work...

Mulder came into the office early and eager to get back after too long it felt, he was in before Scully and took time to sit there and just take in the smell and look of their shared basement office, oh how he missed this rat hole of the Hoover Building. 

He flicked through the pile of files on his desk, some were due for closure before they had headed off on the Morley case for Skinner, now left for the weeks he’d been out from work getting over the tobacco beetles. Much as he hated paperwork, he knew he would be his work for the next few weeks until he could prove to others he was able to pass the field agent physical once more. 

Coffee in hand he made a start on the pile, something to surprise Scully with when she arrived. Opening the file on the top of the pile, he scan read the file to be able to make the closing comment.

While it may be back at work he still wasn’t back up to full speed, between the hospital appointments, physio both session and homework and generally not being in 100% full health he knew Scully would send him home before the day was out and when he wanted to go… but he knew deep down she had his wellbeing in mind. 

He picked up the next file and headed to the computer to check some of the data to close off the file and keep Skinner off his back for a bit longer. Scully came through the door, ready for their meeting with Skinner. 

They said their hellos, Scully asked if he was happy to be back, already knowing the answer would be yes. Mulder’s response of ‘it beats the alternative’ in his current strained husky voice. He then admitted he’d bought some cigarettes on the way in the need for nicotine was still there. 

They headed up to Skinner’s Office, Mulder keeping quiet in the meeting and letting Scully do the talking his throat was still painful with more than a few sentences in one go. But at least he was back with the X Files…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay life has got busy, hopefully will get the last few parts written and up before too long.


	10. Stretch the Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being ill really sucks for Mulder....

Mulder was getting there to get back to normal life. Scully was still hovering over him, she meant well and didn’t want him over doing things in his rush to get back to everything he wanted to do. 

The energy levels were coming up well, he could manage most of the day at work before crashing to sleep when he got home. He had even managed to make it to the community court and done some low level basketball practice, on a good day he could run a few metres but not the miles needs for his runner’s high. 

The hacking cough associated with his lungs clearing of the mucus caused by the bugs and chest infection still got him down on the bad days, when he was sure that Scully could hear his chest heaving to breath at times. Slowly but surely the cough was getting better, he could walk further and quicker, run a bit on the good days. His body was getting back to OK, not good yet, but OK. Much as he hated to admit it to Scully her nagging of him to take the drugs and doing the breathing exercises were getting him better. He’d learnt to pick up the inhaler with the door keys and wallet after having some close calls a few times when he’d had a large coughing fit and struggled to breathe afterwards. He was doing OK for someone who had come close to death only a few weeks ago. Keeping well was his priority at the moment, he could really do without picking up anything else while his immune system was fighting it way through the harm caused by the bugs. 

Scully and him were getting close as well after this most recent hospital visit. They were hugging each other more, enjoying each other’s company outside work more. He’s called her his constant, his touchstone and she was really keeping him grounded and focused at the moment. 

Last night she had come over for pizza and a movie, she had chosen the film, good job to as Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch within the first half hour. She had picked the snack bowl out of his hands before he had dropped it is as the sleep fully took him over and nudged him enough at the end to wake him up for the last 5 minutes. She had cuddled him when he woke up, still woozy with sleep. She calmed him when his breathing was getting rubbish and panic would make it worse. She was there when he had the follow up appointments and remember to tell the doctor the information he forgot about. She had made sure he had food in the apartment when he got home so he could use what left of his energy at the end of work to heat up dinner without having to think too much. She was making sure he was eating better than burgers and pizza he would have ordered in otherwise. She really was the person who made him whole. 

He came into the apartment, pockets emptied, changed to sweats and sneakers to head out for what was becoming a regular constitution walk to the park and back. He was a little bushed but needed to push himself a little bit more each day if he was going to get back to desk normal on the way to field agent normal. Oh dear it had been going too well … he headed towards kitchen to have a drink before heading out and found himself dealing with a significant coughing fit. He’d struggled to catch his breath a couple of times and had to sit down before he fell down. Eyes watering at the end he finally caught his breath and worked to ease down his heartrate and breathing to an even keel. Elbows on his thighs, head in his hands, he wondered when would things be back to normal. It was time to get outside, enjoy some fresh air and stretch his legs, even if tonight’s pace may be slower and he would have to see if he was just back to the basic route. Keys and inhaler picked up he headed out to the park. 

Half an hour later and the short route walk done, leaving Mulder tired tonight but his apartment building was in sight once more so nearly home. His pace was slowing, but he pushed on to get back and sit down on his couch to relax. He noticed Scully’s car in the parking bays and smiled, his pace increasing to get to her sooner. He entered the apartment building, called the lift as his legs weren’t going to comply with the stairs this evening… got out and headed to his front door. Darn that tickle in his throat was starting, just get to the apartment and have a drink to stave it off. He nearly made it, keys out and the coughing started… he ended up leaning on the door frame as the coughing continued. Couple of intakes of breathe and off the coughing went again, eyes now watering, he could feel the phlegm at the base of his throat wanting to shift Suddenly the door opened with Scully stood there glass of water in hand along with his spare inhaler … the woman was magical. Mulder came to end of the coughing fit, gulped down some of the water which eased his raw feeling throat. His breathing was still ragged, so Scully pushed the inhaler in his hand to say ‘take this now’ and went to put her arm around him to help him into the apartment finally. He sat down on the couch, rest his arms on his legs, lent over them and closed his eyes. His body wasn’t complying tonight it felt like. Sleep that had been vaguely better than the worst night when he’d barely got a couple of hours sleep due to all the coughing, would tonight be a rough night?

Scully sat down next to him.   
“Mulder are you OK?” she enquired, he knew she wasn’t happy with what she had just heard and seen.   
“The cough has been playing up since I got home” croaked Mulder in reply.   
“It seemed to be improving, I think it would be wise to get a chest xray to see what’s going on in there given your recent illness”  
“alright then” croaked back Mulder  
Gosh he must be feeling rotten to comply so easily she thought. “I’ll phone up to leave a message to see if we can get a cancellation appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning.   
“Mulder, have you eaten yet”  
“No, just done the walk but was going to eat after” replied Mulder  
“You sit there and I’ll see what’s in the cupboard to feed you”  
Scully entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, she was please to see the block of cheese was still there and knew Mulder had some macaroni in the cupboard from the last meal she had cooked here.   
“Macaroni Cheese OK with you?” she asked from the kitchen  
“Yes, good comfort food choice” replied Mulder, his voice straining to reach her in the kitchen. 

Scully busied herself to make the dinner for her and Mulder, he joined her in the kitchen once he had finished the glass of water she had given him earlier. He sat at the kitchen table and watched her glide around his kitchen with ease. She was a domestic goddess in his eyes, but he wouldn’t say it out loud for fear of her wrath!   
She placed two bowls of macaroni cheese on the table with a jug of water.   
They tucked into the food, although Mulder struggled to make it through the bowl. A mix of tiredness and feeling rough meant he was falling back onto the old traits of not looking after himself. Scully decided it was bedtime for Mulder, so shooed him to his bed after dinner, tucking him in like a small child to make sure he was OK. 

She headed back to the kitchen and cleared up dinner, looking in on Mulder on the way. He had fallen asleep within 5 minutes of her tucking him into bed. She sat down on the couch and picked up her paperwork from her bag to catch up on some reading whilst keeping an eye on Mulder. Sure enough two hours in, she heard coughing from his bedroom. She sighed, he had been making such good progress with his health and now it seemed he was hitting a wall. 

She wandered to the door frame. Leant against it and caught Mulder’s attention.   
“Are you OK if I go home?”  
“Yes, thanks for looking after me tonight”   
“Call me if you get worse, I’ll call tomorrow morning to confirm the doctor’s appointment”  
“Safe journey home and look after yourself”  
“You too sleepyhead”  
“Night Mulder, I’ll let myself out”  
“Night Scully”

He rolled over and closed his eyes, and was out for the count once more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long lag between chapters, busy life and a lovely hacking cough … but bonus for inspiration on this chapter.


	11. Walk before running

Mulder was going through the motions at the Doctor’s appointment which Scully had picked him up for as his cough seemed to have got worse. The doctor got him to do a peak flow test to compare with his recent results, a coughing fit followed and the problem showed itself. As Mulder got the coughing under control the doctor got his stethoscope out and listened to Mulder’s chest. A lump of phlegm came up and Mulder put it in a tissue, which Scully whipped off him and checked it out, it had a yellow-green tinge to it showing infection. Mulder looked away with a sigh, he knew Scully would be onto him for why he hadn’t told her early when they got home, for the moment she rolled her eyes.   
The doctor confirmed that yes, it seemed he had an upper respiratory infection which he had probably picked up easily given his current state. They would treat him with antibiotics again, he groaned having only just finished the last batch. Both the Doctor and Scully reminded him that he was still pretty weak after his close brush with death, so he needed to listen to them when they told him to take things steady and avoid any coughs and colds going around. Suitably chastised Mulder headed out the doctors hopeful that he wouldn’t be back for a setback anytime soon. 

Scully got Mulder to do his breathing exercises, which just plain depressed Mulder as he struggled to get near where he had been once more. Darn his cloggy rubbish lungs. She showed concern at how much of a setback he was having given the levels he had been achieving only a week ago. She gave him a big hug afterwards, seeing how dejected he looked. 

“Right back to the madhouse of the Hoover” She said, changing the subject back to work which would probably please Mulder more.  
“alright then” a still despondent Mulder replied.  
Scully came up and gave him a sideways hug to console him and walk off with him to the car to head in.   
They got into the car and headed towards downtown DC, traffic was light so they were back in their homely comfort of the basement once more. Pile of file folders on his desk, Mulder sat down and picked up the first folder opening it with a sigh.   
“Mulder, just think the more files we clear now the more we can head out into the field when y   
Our better”  
“I know where I would rather be… and it’s not here” replied Mulder.  
“Well you need to get better first before they let you do the field tests to get your field agent status back. Sorry Mulder but you’re stuck behind the desk for a while yet. Don’t think I can’t see you pulling a face” said Scully walking away to the computer at the back if their office as she made the last comment.  
“doesn’t mean I have to like it” replied Mulder.  
“I know, but we have to live with it for a while”  
They then continued for the rest of the morning, the to be done pile reducing and taking turns to file away o get up and walk around the office.  
“I think it’s time to break for lunch” suggested Scully, to which Mulder nodded in reply.  
They headed outside the Hoover picked up some sandwiches and headed over to The Mall so that Mulder could get some light exercise in on Scully’s plan as she knew that getting those endorphins going with Mulder was always a good thing. The pace was positively dawdle than a Mulder’s usual walking pace.  
Minds refreshed with fresh air, they continued the slog through the files… the pile going down. Before too long they would be getting lent out to other departments when pressure was out on Skinner. As long as they don’t put me in VCS thought Mulder.

“Time to call it a day” croaked Mulder  
“Alright then, I’ll drop us by the supermarket on the way to your apartment and get some supplies in. Mulder cannot live on macaroni cheese alone. What do you want to eat? “  
“Pizza would be nice but the crusts aren’t great for my throat at the moment, so pasta in a sauce is being a good option. It would be nice to have a non-pasta meal.”  
Scully thought about what Mulder would find easy to eat and wasn’t pasta as she drove them out towards Alexandria and Mulder’s apartment.   
Supermarket reached, Scully started filling the trolley with things that Mulder could eat easily as they went around the store, Ice cream was top of the list as he could let it melt down his throat and numb it. Scully made him have some fruit and vegetables to help the healing process as he couldn’t eat junk food all the time, so some bananas got added. Scully decided that some shepherd’s pie would be a good option, but not make the top too crispy. She would cook it while Mulder had a nap, given that the chest infection had knocked his energy levels so she had told him in her Dr Scully mode.

Shepherds pie in oven she sorted out his kitchen she sat down on his comfy leather couch, stretched out, having lost her heels when she had sent Mulder to bed and started on dinner. She picked up his latest copy of The Lone Gunman magazine for a chuckle as the pie cooked in the oven.

15minutes later and dinner was nearly ready, so she headed into the kitchen and found the cutlery and plates to serve dinner onto. That done, it was time to wake up Mulder so he was with it by the time dinner was served.   
She slowly entered the darkened room to see a sprawled Mulder on the bed face down on the bed. A gentle tap on his shoulder started him stirring, which she followed up by stroking his hair to get him to wake up.   
“Good snooze there?” she enquired  
“Not quite so tired now” he replied yawning, “does this mean dinner is ready”  
“yep, just last few minutes and I’ll be serving” she informed him.   
He got up putting on sweats where the work trousers had been taken off for the snooze, and swapped the now crumped shirt for one of his many grey tight t shirts Scully loved to see him in.   
He walked into the kitchen as Scully was getting the shepherds pie out the oven. 

They sat down and he ate down the shepherds pie with gusto, the first time in ages that he finished his meal before her. There were also 2 portions in tubs cooling down on the counter, so he would get to have this meal again from the freezer if he wanted. 

Dinner consumed they flopped down on the couch together. Before too long she felt Mulder being a dead weight on her shoulder, he’d fallen asleep despite the film they had been watching.   
Oh Mulder, when are we going to get the usual Mulder service back? Scully thought. She put the blanket on him and extracted herself to make a peppermint tea to drink as he slept. He was definitely still walking towards recovery, when would he be able to run again she wondered?


End file.
